the monster club
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: A heartbroken vampire, looking for revenge, a son of a powerful hunter, looking to help, these so called " monsters", a vampire, a werewolf, and two human boys, team up with these innocent monsters, to stop a powerful monster killer, will they win?
1. Chapter 1

" Find them!" yells a man holding a riffle crossbow.

Three men run into the darkening woods, they run through the tall pine trees, stepping on woodchips, pine needles, leafs, and everything you find in the woods.

A group of more men emerge from the back, " Sir we've already caught three of them" says a tall thin man.

" Keep searching, they will not get past these woods!" yells the leader of the hunt.

The men load their weapons and run into the woods.

" Sir, there are three more left, what if we don't catch-" says a young man.

" We will find them!, now go!" he yells, the frightened man nods and runs to join the hunt.

Two men, holding shotgun rifles, stop somewhere in the woods, they look up into the tall trees, the sky is darkening.

" shh Listen" says one of them, the other man looks around.

They look up, the pine tree shakes, birds fly out of it.

" There in tree!" yells the man.

They point their guns up and begin to shoot, numerous pine needles fall to the ground.

It's silent for a few seconds, then all of a sudden, something leaps to the other tree.

"Follow it!" screams the hunter.

They begin following the figure, it jumps from tree to tree like a monkey, but it has the shape of a human.

They load their guns as they run, they aim at the trees shooting at it.

" It's going to get away!" yells one of the hunters.

" No it's not" says the mad man.

He pulls out his crossbow, he points it at the leaping person, he gets a target, he's about to shoot, but is knocked to the ground by a big force.

The hunter that has not fallen to the ground watches in terror as, a woman rips the other hunter apart.

She rips his arms off, she grabs the man's head and cracks his neck.

The man stays frozen, he reacts when he sees the woman's enraged purple eyes, he turns to run but the woman leaps on his back, latching her mouth to his neck.

" AHH!" someone yells from the forest, the birds in the trees fly away frightened.

" What was that?" asks the leader of the hunting group.

The men around him stay silent, " Find them, and Kill them!" he yells, the men run towards the woods.

" Heh, heh, heh," pants a boy, as he's leaping from tree to tree.

He's going with all the strength his body has.

He turns around to see, two men following his track.

" You won't get away boy!" yells one of them.

He drops to the ground, he turns to see the men shoot their arrows at him, he turns back and leaps across the big gap, with a stream of water under it.

The arrows just missing him by a few inches.

He runs into the dark woods again.

" There is another one heading your way" says a man through a walkie talkie.

" On it" says the other one, as he mounts his four wheeler.

He drives into the woods.

" Jump up into the trees!" yells a man's voice.

The boy on the ground crawls up the tall pine tree, he begins leaping again, following the other jumper.

They both jump from tree, to tree, they see another figure jumping, it's the woman.

" Camille watch out!" yells the boy, the woman leaps onto a branch, but it breaks, she screams as she falls.

He grips onto a the tree, watching as three four wheelers circle around her.

" James, James!" he's brought out of his shock, as a man screams his name.

He looks across at the man.

" James you have to run!" says the man.

" But dad Cami-" he's cut off.

" Go!, I'll help you're sister, Run now!" yells the man as he jumps to the ground.

James does as he's told he leaps towards the other tree, never looking back, he jumps for a few minutes.

He let's go of the tree, covering his ears, as he hears his sister and father scream in agony.

He falls hard to the ground, holding onto his ears, as tears fall from his eyes.

He's breathing erratically, he's squirming on the ground, calling out for his sister and father.

after a few minutes.

He lets go of his ears, staring up to the star filled sky, his tears still falling, his breaths become more calmer.

He stays like that for awhile, everything is silent, it's dark, the air is blowing on him, his long hair flowing from his pained filled eyes.

His heart is letting out slow painful thuds.

He closes his eyes and is consumed by darkness.

**James's POV.**

Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I've lost my mother, and now my sister and father.

Why? Why?, I could have done more, but instead I listened to my father and ran, I knew he was only thinking of my safety, but why?.

I'm a coward, an abomination, a killer, a monster.

I deserve everything that's happened to me.

I'm alone now, in this world, having to fend for myself, I'm just a teenager, I shouldn't be having to deal with this.

I shouldn't have to hunt for food, I shouldn't have to loose my loved one's like this.

Why was I born this way?, why was I born?.

All I bring is horror and pain.

Everyone looks at me and sees a monster.

A beautiful monster as my mother would say, god I miss her.

I wish people could see the real me, behind the beauty and fangs.

I'm not a killer, I only take a fair amount, I would never kill.

Why? Why? Am I a vampire, why cant I be a normal human?

I've lost everything, I have nothing, no one.

Please just kill me, end me now... I say those words and try to mean them.

But I know I have to live, I know I have to keep moving forward, I promised my father.

If those hunters think they can get away with taking innocent vampire's lives, then they have something coming.

I'll be damned if they don't think I wont avenge my family.

They will- what is that?, why does my forehead feel moist?.

And that beautiful singing, who is it?.

I open my eyes slowly, I see the most beautiful boy in front of me, he's singing to me?.

He has cute dimples, and a cute smile, beautiful innocent brown eyes, and his hair looks so soft.

" He-hello" James croaks out.

" Hi" says the boy in a soothing voice.

" who-who are you?" asks James.

" Logan" he replies smiling, while dragging the damp cloth on his forehead.

" Logan" says James slowly.


	2. Chapter 2 son's hatred, vampire, wolf

*sniff*, *sniff*, a black wolf runs it's nose along a bush, it stops on a certain spot, It's nose sniffles, the wolf begins to growl.

The wolf looks up, it turns it's head to the right and, walks towards a path that's surrounded with trees.

" So you're a vampire?" asked Logan, while rubbing the cloth on James's forehead.

James nods, he places his hand over Logan's, they both blush, Logan slips his hand from under James's.

James runs the cloth with his own hand, Logan sit's up, he walks over to a small cooler and pulls out a water bottle.

He walks back to James, where he is slowly sitting up.

" Here take this, you look dehydrated" says Logan twisting the cap off, and handing it to James.

James smiles and takes a sip.

" But I mean you don't look like one" says Logan blushingly.

James looks at him in confusion.

" I-I mean you don't look like a full vampire….your skin isn't so…pale" he says shyly.

" Oh well, I'm a….hybrid" says James shrugging.

Logan knits his eyebrows.

" Like I'm part human, part vampire" says James looking around the small cabin.

" Oh, so uh do you still only live off of blood?" asks Logan, more interested.

" I can go either way, blood or food, but food doesn't satisfy me for to long, and if I hold out, my craving for blood will just increase" said James looking at Logan.

" Oh…so have you ever…" he looked down to his shoes.

" Have I ever…bit someone?" asked James, a little fascinated with Logan's shyness.

Logan nods his head still finding his shoes interesting.

" Only once, I hunt animals, but I don't kill them, I only take enough" he said.

" Oh...why don't you kill them?" asked the short brunette.

James shrugs, " I don't feel right taking the life of anything, human or animal, in my opinion every life is valuable, from the smallest of ants, to the biggest of humans" he said.

Logan smiles, " So you've only ever tasted humans blood once?" he asks.

James nods, " My father taught me that, once you've tasted a human's blood, you sort of break out into this blood frenzy, and if you only live off of a humans blood, your craving for it will become dangerous, you'll do unthinkable things for it" he says.

" So you don't crave it?" asks Logan.

" Sometimes…but then I remember what my dad has thought me" he shrugs.

" Your father sounds like a great man" says Logan.

James looks down saddened, a single tear falls from his eye, Logan notices this.

" I'm sorry" he says quietly. " I shouldn't have asked, it isn't any of my business" he trails off.

" No-no, you're just curious that's all" he gives a weak smile.

" Is that why you were…never mind" starts Logan.

" No go ahead you can ask me" says James.

" Ok, is that why you were out cold in the middle of the woods?" he asks shyly.

James nods his head, " We were just out looking for some animal to drink from…I didn't think this would happen" he says sadly.

" I think it's horrible what those hunters do" says Logan.

" I mean I knew there were hunters, I just didn't think they would find us so fast" he says sadly.

Logan stays silent for a while, " I should go" he says standing up.

James quickly follows, " why?" he asks.

Logan looks down, he nods his head slowly, " Because, you shouldn't be around me" he trails of sadly.

" Why not?" asks James.

" Because I'm a monster" he says.

James chuckles, " Logan you're not a monster, me I'm a monster, I'm a vampire for crying out loud!" he exclaims.

Logan looks up at him sadly, " It's because you're a vampire, that I can't be around you" he looks down again.

James sighs, " Why not?" he asks quietly.

" When you find out about me, you'll probably try to kill me" he says starting to turn away, James quickly grabs his wrist.

" Why would I kill you?" he asks still holding onto his wrist...

" Because, my father…killed your family" he whispers the last part.

" What?" James asks.

" My father killed your family" he says a little louder.

James looks at him, with sad eyes.

" God, you have no idea how much I hate my father" says Logan with disgust in his tone.

James is a little shocked by this.

" He thinks he can just go around taking the lives of innocent people" he says looking up at James, with a mad expression, but tears are also falling from his eyes slowly.

" I don't under-" begins James but he get's cut off.

" My father thinks you guys are abominations, he thinks that you guys don't have hearts or feelings, I just, I just wanna fucking end him" he says madly, the tears falling to his lips.

" He's forced me into being a hunter, when all I've ever wanted to do was help all people, no matter if they're vampire or human" he says sadly.

" James I'm so sorry for what he did to you…I'm so sorry that he took everything from you" he says dropping to his knees, as he begins to sob.

James looks down at him, felling more guilt towards him than for himself.

" He took everything from me, he killed my mother, he killed my mother J-James" he says looking up at the taller boy.

James kneels down, he grabs Logan's hands between his.

" He took my brother from me, you h-have no i-idea, what I have to go through every day" he says looking down to the floor as his tears fall.

James pulls Logan into his arms, he begin to sob into his shoulder.

" He killed my mother, cause she was bi-tten by a vampire, he-he killed my bro-ther cause he got bit by a vampire" he says, sobbing uncontrollably.

" He was only trying to save th-em, he only wanted me to have my mother and my brother, he only bit them to save them" he said hiccupping.

James shushes him slowly, gently rocking him back and fourth.

" He s-said he could never lo-love a monster, he said he could never be the father to an abomination, rh-ight before he shot them" he gulped.

" I was only eight J-James eight!" he cried harder, James felt his eyes well up with tears.

After a while Logan's sobs quieted down, they both stood up, Logan threw his arms around James's neck.

" Thank you James for listening" he said, James put his nose at Logan's neck, the scent of his blood was intoxicating.

James's fangs made an appearance, his eyes turned red, he blinked rapidly, then all of a sudden he threw his own body against the wall.

Logan stared at him in shock, James was breathing heavily, he looked over at Logan and calmed down at his worried face.

" S-s-sorry" he said, controlling his hunger.

" Did I do that?" asked Logan.

James nodded, he regained his composure...

"It's getting late, do you mind helping me find my friends?" asked Logan.

" Sure" said James.

They both walked out of the small cabin, the woods were still lit, the sun was almost setting but not yet.

They walked through the tall trees, just enjoying the nature, James felt saddened, that he lost his family in these woods.

" So how old are you?" asked Logan.

" Um I'm 18" he said looking off into the distance.

" Oh so you're not one of those million year old vampires?" he asked a little pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

James nodded, " Uh no, my mother was human" he said, looking down.

" Oh, I'm 18 too, and just human" he said, James smiled at him.

They were walking for a few more minutes, James stopped suddenly, Logan who had walked a few steps ahead of him turned to look back in confusion.

" What's wrong?" asked Logan.

James sniffled his nose, that all to familiar scent insulting his nose.

" James?" Logan asked still confused.

James looked up, out of a corner of trees, a black large wolf came out.

The wolf crouched down growling, showing it's teeth.

James raised his back up in a defensive manner, his fangs grew, his golden eyes, began almost glowing, they suddenly turned black, with a red outline.

James hissed at the wolf, the wolf got closer, standing to it's full height, growling at James, it began barking.

" Stand back Logan" said James in deep voice.

James went to grab Logan's arm, the wolf barked loud and charged at James.

The wolf came full force at James, James raised his arms up, pushing the wolf by the chest.

The wolf flew back landing on its stomach, it got up again shaking the dirt off of it's self.

The wolf stood his ground, its chest puffing out, making it look extremely intimidating.

It growled, loudly, suddenly it's thin arms began growing, they bulked up, the wolfs back went upwards.

The wolf began transforming right before their eyes, the wolfs body made bone cracking noises as it was shifting.

It's snout grew longer, it opened it's mouth, it's teeth lengthened to a sharp point, it growled loudly, the wolf got up on it's big muscled legs.

It's chest became bulkier, it was breathing heavily, growling at James, it opened it's mouth to show off its teeth, it raised it's hands, yes hands not paws, it's black nails long and sharp.

It's green eyes, became a darker green, the werewolf stood up at about 8 ft. tall.

And it's muscles bulged.

It began getting closer, James hissed louder, showing off his fangs.

The werewolf was about to charge, Logan jumped in the middle of the angry monsters.

" STOP!" he yelled, raising his hands up.

The wolf looked at Logan, but it kept moving forward, James grabbed his wrist, the werewolf growled even louder, saliva dropping from it's mouth.

The werewolf was again about to pounce, when Logan ran and stood in front of it.

" KENDALL I SAID STOP!" he yelled at the huge monster.

The werewolf looked down at Logan's scared eyes, the wolf softened it's expression.

The wolf began shifting once again, it's muscles became thinner, it's snout shorter it stood on it's four legs again.

The wolf was still big when it was in a normal dog form, it cried at Logan, bringing its large head for Logan to pet.

Logan ran his hand through the dark fur, the wolf cuddling into Logan's chest.

Logan ran his hand under it's chin, his finger scratching it's chin playfully, the wolf's tongue slipped out of it's mouth, it began panting, closing it's eyes.

Logan giggled at the wolf's cuddliness.

" Kendall where is Carlos?" asked Logan.

The wolf stood back, it shook it's fur as if to getting water off of it, suddenly it's fur disappeared, into pale skin.

A boy stood up, his body buff, with sweat glistening on his abs, he had blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy dark eyebrows, James thought that maybe some fur was leftover from his wolf form.

The blond boy grabbed Logan, he wrapped his arms protectively around him, while glaring at James.

" Who are you!" demanded Kendall.

Logan escaped his protective grasp and went and stood by James.

" Logie what are you doing?" he asked.

Logan crossed his arms and glared at Kendall, " Kendall this is James" he said.

" He's a vampire" said Kendall.

" He's a hybrid" stated the brunette.

" A what?" asked the blonde scratching his head.

" It means he's half human, he's not a full vampire" he said rolling his eyes.

" So" said Kendall rolling his eyes.

" So he needs somewhere to stay, so he's staying with you and Carlos" he said.

" No-no way" said Kendall crossing his arms.

" Yes he is, ok he just lost his family be considerate" he said looking at James who was looking at the floor.

Kendall, gave in to Logan's pout, he sighed," Alright, but if he try's anything funny he's out" said Kendall, turning away.

Logan turned to look at James, " Look James I have to go tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow, so you'll only be alone with them for one night, can you manage?" he asked.

James nodded slowly.

" Look Kendall might be a jerk, but Carlos is nice to everyone, so he'll talk to you so it wont be so awkward, and I'll call in to check on you" he said.

James looked up at him and gave him a shy smile.

" So can you follow him?" he asked.

James nodded.

" Ok I'll be back tomorrow, good night" he said beginning to walk away.

" Goodnight " said James, wishing Logan wouldn't have to go.

He sighed as he watched Logan walk away.

" You comin or what?" said Kendall, rolling his eyes

James sighed again, but followed, this was gonna be a long night.


End file.
